The Beauty Within
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Beauty and the Beast parody. It's my own twisted version with Atemu 'Yami' and Yugi. Yugi has his own couple of problems and Yami is cursed along with the rest of his castle. Will Yugi be able to help him or will Yami be cursed forever. Blindshipping.
1. Prologue

Here's my new story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh' (unfortuatly) or 'Beauty and the Beast'.

* * *

This is a twisted version to 'The Beauty and The Beast' so when I say twisted I will add my own ideas into it and take out others, but it will have the same story line but just different things happen.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Through a beautiful forest rested a beautiful castle. Inside this castle lives a young Prince. This Prince had everything he ever wanted but he was spoiled by the people and was incredible selfish and unbelievably cruel.

One night an old beggar woman came to his castle seeking shelter. She was old, wrinkly and needed a cane to help her walk. She wasn't a thing of beauty she was ugly in her old appearance. When the Prince answered he was disgusted.

"Please I need shelter and for shelter I'll give you this box and puzzle."

She held in her shaking hand what looked like a wooden box.

"All you offer me for a place to stay is a wooden box and a puzzle. Leave my presence immediately and go find somewhere else to stay for you aren't staying here."

"Don't let appearances deceive you young Prince for it's not just a puzzle but a magical puzzle. Beauty doesn't have to be shown on the outside but can also be on the outside. "

The Prince was still disgusted at her tries to trick him and get shelter he slammed the door on her. The old woman, angered for someone to not take in an old woman from the harsh weather she changed to her true appearance. A beautiful enchantress in long following white garments and she pushed the door open and walked in. She startled the Prince and he gasped at her and was taken in by her beauty. The Prince knelt down in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known your true beauty than I wouldn't have turned you away."

"Like I said before true beauty doesn't always have to be on the outside but can also be on the inside young Prince."

"I understand and I will change."

"It's too late for that. I have seen your true appearance and there is absolutely not love in your heart. I'm punishing you for your selfishness and cruelty."

Using her wand she cast a spell over the Prince and the entire castle. This spell turned the Prince into a hideous beast and turned all who lived in there turning them into different things. This spell reflected the Princes true nature.

"I leave you with this young Prince. The puzzle I had offered you is now completed and will slowly fall apart until your 21st year and if you can love another and be loved in return before the last piece falls than you will return to your human form. Otherwise you will stay like this forever."

With that the enchantress disappeared out the door. The Prince was ashamed of his hideous form and destroyed any of his old painting of himself and locked himself away. In his top room on a small table was the puzzle under and glass case and next to it was a magical mirror that allowed him to view things outside his castle.

As the years grew on the puzzle lost pieces of itself and the Prince grew depressed. Knowing no one could love him in this form. No one could love a beast.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I accidently deleted the story. But it's back up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi is a naturally beautiful boy and at the age of 17. His hair was black star shaped with amethyst tipping the edge of the black mass and there were also gold bangs framing his face. His large amethyst eyes didn't help with the appearance, just making him look sweet and innocent. This beauty made everyone love and want to marry him. Though he has a terrible secret, he has an eating problem and also a bully problem. Everyday he would be beaten after school, sometimes making him throw up the very little food in his stomach. Though they never marred visible skin or left any scares on him, just the bruises. This was so that they wouldn't be found out.

It was a usual day for Yugi. He finished school and had gone to the library to read, before heading home. Like normal, he was grabbed and taken into an alleyway and beaten for his decline to the marriage request from his two main bullies, Keith and Ushio. After this he'd head home and be with his grandfather, his only family member left. But today was a little different.

"I'm home!" Yugi called as he shut the door.

"Hi Yugi."

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as he had eyed the packed bags and the horse he'd seen outside before coming in.

"I have a games thing which is two towns over. I'll be a couple of days. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah of course. You have fun."

"Are you sure? You are still only 17 and I feel like I'm abandoning you."

"You're coming back so you aren't."

Yugi smiled and grabbed one of his grandfather's bags and took it out to his grandfather's horse. Once he was ready he left and Yugi went back in and closed up the shop and went on making diner and doing homework before trying to retire for bed.

---

As the night went on Yugi's grandfather, Solomon got caught in a storm causing him to become lost. He was lucky he was in a lot of warm clothing otherwise he would have frozen to death. He soon stumbled across a castle. It was a large and dark castle that had gargoyles along the top of it. He knew he had to go in to escape the cold and the wolves that were close just waiting for him to slip. Climbing off his horse he pushed the gate open and led his horse in before closing it. He walked up to the entrance and removed the bag and pulled out his horse's warm overcoat and placed it over her before walking inside. He was surprised when he entered because from the outside it looked like no one was there but inside there were candles lit and it wasn't dusty. Solomon walked carefully through not wanting to break anything.

"Hello? Is there anyone home?... Hello?"

He was surprised when he didn't get an answer. He continued through till he found what looked like a large sitting room with a roaring fire and an arm chair. Solomon entered and sat in the arm chair and pulled out a photo of his grandson. Unknown to him the danger that was entering the room.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I should've stayed home. Then I wouldn't be stuck here."

Solomon jumped when he heard a very animalist growl behind him. He pushed himself back into the chair in fear.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Came a growled out voice.

"I was trying to keep out of the storm. Who are you?" Solomon said trying to sound brave.

"You should've stayed out there. You have trespassed on my property. You are now my prisoner."

"Who are you? Show yourself."

Solomon gasped as he was suddenly pulled from the chair and staring into cold blood red eyes. His eyes widened in fear and caused him to drop the photo when he saw what was holding him. The one holding him saw from the corner of his blood red eyes that photo fall to the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"What's this?"

"A picture of my grandson. He's 17."

Blood red eyes turned to the photo and saw a young boy that looked about the age of fifteen. He had large amethyst eyes and his hair was a black five pointed star with gold bangs framing his face and also the outline of his hair was amethyst in colour. His skin was pale and his figure slim. The boy was sitting on a horse and hugging its neck.

Blood red eyes turned back to Solomon.

"You will take me to your grandson and I will take him and you will be set free."

"No never. I will never do that to him."

"Well I'll just lock you in the dungeon which is equally as cold as outside and then go get him myself."

"You won't find him."

"Oh I know exactly where he is." He showed the picture to the old man which had the town name in the background. "Your choice."

"I...I..." Solomon sighed. "I'll take you to him."

"Good choice."

Solomon gasped as they headed outside and he was shoved onto his horse and the hands that belonged to the blood red eyes took the reins and led the horse out.

---

Yugi had been up for a while now not being able to sleep for his bruise made it hard. They'd hurt him more than usual today and he knew it would only be soon that he'd get severely hurt. Yugi had been lying in bed with no shirt on because when he cleaned up his body it hurt to have the shirt on so he left it. Yugi sat up hearing a horse whine outside the house. He hurried to the door after getting a shirt on. He opened the door to see his grandfather standing there shivering.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi cried out in horror.

Yugi grabbed him and pulled him inside. He had heard the storm start up a while ago. Yugi placed his grandfather in front of the fire and removed his jacket and placed the blanket over him.

"Yugi run." He whispered softly.

"What? I can't leave you like this."

"Run out through the back door."

"What? Why?"

"Me!"

Yugi jumped and spun around to see a large figure in the doorway. A large black cape over him hiding his form. Yugi could only see the blood red eyes that came from under the hood of the cape.

"What's going on here?"

"You're coming with me. Your grandfather made a deal."

"What deal?"

Before the red eyes could answer Solomon spoke. "Yugi I don't want you to stay with him and if you don't want to go than I won't make you and I'll go back with him."

"You can't go anywhere, you're sick."

"You grandfather made a deal and I don't care of your answer. You're coming with me."

"What deal?" Yugi nearly screamed.

"He trespassed and is my prisoner forever."

"Trespassing doesn't warrant such a punishment. But if you let him go I'll go with you."

"Yugi no!"

"You would willingly take his place."

"Yugi don't do it. He's a beast, a monster!" Solomon said holding Yugi's wrist.

Yugi noticed that the figure under the cape move slightly at the words. "Come forward so I can see you."

The figure moved closer into the room but Yugi still couldn't see him. He moved forward till he stood directly in front of the hidden figure. Yugi shakily reached up and moved the hood back so he could see his face. Yugi gasped and instantly tired to move back but his wrist was caught, holding him there. Yugi whimpered in fear and looked back at the one holding him.

He had black fur that had a little bit of a tan colour to it. You could see this because his cape was a midnight black colour. The face he was looking at was a wolf that had a red tinge on the tips of his ears. Yugi's eyes trailed down to where his hand was and saw a dangerous clawed hand holding him. Yugi flinched as the other clawed hand moved up and tilted his face up so that he was looking into blood red eyes.

"You're coming with me now whether you like it or not." He growled.

"No!" Solomon cried out. .

The beast had started walking out and dragging Yugi with him. Yugi struggled and cried.

"No...Wait please!"

The beast ignored him and took the horse and led it and Yugi out of the town into the forest. Yugi gave up struggling a little while back when they had been in the forest for little of ten minutes and now walked one step behind the beast, shivering at the cold wind blowing against him and the snow falling. Yugi was starting to feel tired. He hadn't eaten since the night before. These two combined and the cold.

"Please can we stop for a minute?" Yugi whispered.

The blood red eyes looked at him for a second before stopping. Yugi moved across in front of the beast, his wrist still being held in firm claws. Yugi reached the horse and turned to face the beast but didn't look at him.

"Can...Can I ride her?" Yugi asked, before quickly adding. "I'm tired and am exhausted."

Yugi shivered as an even larger gust of wind came and blew heavily across them. The beast saw that and innerly growled at how stupid he was before letting go of the boy's wrist. Yugi pulled his arms to his side and then climbed on the horse and held her mane.

The beast growled softly, he knew the wolves had been following for a while. He untied his cape and held it to the boy. Yugi flinched when something was thrusted to him.

"Take it or do you want to freeze to death." The beast growled.

Yugi scared he'd be hurt took the cape and wrapped it tightly around himself.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

The beast grunted and continued walking, leading the horse with the boy atop it, through the forest.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I also fixed the problems I could find in the last 2 chapters. I hope I got them all. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi was led inside the castle they arrived at. He was scared more now than he had before. He was following the beast, who now had his cape back and had the hood on so that he couldn't be seen.

"You don't have to be afraid you may go where you wish."

'Don't have to be afraid! A bit late for that.' Yugi thought. "What? No dungeon?" Yugi asked angered.

The beast growled. "That can be arranged if you wish." Yugi took a step back in fear. "What's your name?"

"Y-Yugi. Y...You?"

"At...er... Yami."

'It fits.'

"Like I said before you may go where you want within the castle so don't be afraid."

"It's a bit late for that beast! You took me from my only family member left, how do you think I would react!" Yugi said tearfully.

Yugi took off and ran past Yami and down the halls till he found a room free and locked himself in there sobbing on the bed.

---

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi run down the hall and out of sight. That wasn't what he wanted to happen. He turned hearing a few of his servants approaching. There was a candle stick, a pot, a vase and a foot rest.

"You know if you try being nice, you might get somewhere." The foot rest said.

"I have tried but he's just scares away from me Jou."

"Invite him to dinner and be conversational." The pot said.

"Do you think that will work Mai?"

"Yes if you are kind and control your temper." The vase said.

Yami nodded and pulled out a mirror. "Show me the boy."

The mirror swirled and then showed Yugi crying on his bed, his entire form shaking. Yami's shoulders slumped before he started towards the room Yugi was in. His servants followed behind.

"Remember, control that temper." The vase said.

Once Yami was there he knocked on the door.

'Oh no he's here." Yugi thought when he heard a knock on the door. "Y-Yes?"

"You are to come down to dinner." Yami growled.

'What? Why that little... He can't order me around like that.' "I'm not hungry." 'That's true as well.'

"What!" Yami roared.

"Yami temper." Jou reminded him.

"I said I'm not hungry. Plus I won't eat with someone who is ordering me to come down to dinner. Especially when I'm not hungry."

"You will do as I say. You are in my castle and you will do as I say."

"Yami you need to gently with him." The vase said.

"Not a chance." Yugi replied to Yami.

"I'll give you 5seconds to open this door before I knock it down!" Yami roared.

"Yami sweet and gently." Mia said.

"No! I won't come out."

Yami roared loudly and turned to his servants. They had all moved back slightly at what just happened.

"If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all." He growled out dangerously before turning back to the door and roared. "You can just STARVE!"

"I already do!" Yugi screamed back but no one was outside the room. "Like I always have." He whispered that last part.

Yugi felt his heart sink and he curled back up on the bed and cried his heart out. He was cold quickly and slowly moved his tired, starved body under the blanket and instantly fell asleep.

---

Yami was up in his tower and storming around. He looked at his puzzle and saw that there weren't many pieces left. Yami sighed and slumped against the wall. He pulled out his mirror and brought up the boy showing that he was crying his heart out as he slowly pulled himself weakly under the covers before he fell asleep.

Yami sighed. He could never love him like he loved him. It wasn't possible.

"I'll never break this curse." Yami sighed.

---

Yugi woke later that night and couldn't fall back to sleep. Deciding to go look around he left the room and timidly walked through the castle. There was no one around and he decided that maybe that was a bit of a good thing. Yugi wondered around for an hour before he jumped when out of nowhere a foot rest and vase came down the hall. Yugi froze and the two items came over.

"Hi you must be Yugi. I'm Ryou and the foot rest is Jou." The vase said.

Yugi took a few steps back still staring at the two. "Y-Y-You c-can t-t-talk."

"Yeah it's part of the curse. We are cursed as items till the curse is broken. We were once human if that helps."

"Are there others?"

"Yeah there's Mia, she's a pot. There's Bakura who's a closet that's in the room you are staying in. Don't worry too much about him he's nice once you get to know him." Ryou said and Yugi could tell with his tone of voice that he was smiling.

"That's his lover. There's also Seto he's a candle stick." The foot rest call Jou said.

"And that's Jou's lover. Now are you hungry or something?"

"No, I couldn't sleep anymore so I thought maybe I could have a look around. Hopefully I won't get in trouble for it." Yugi said as he walked around them and started down the hall.

"No of course not. So I guess you really weren't hungry earlier, we thought it might have been because you wanted to get away from Yami."

"No I wasn't hungry and I did want to get away from him."

"Yugi listen Yami isn't that bad a guy. He is nice once you get to know him." Jou said.

"From what I've seen I don't think I can believe you Jou. But I will try to see the other side you all obviously see."

They walked around the castle for a while talking before the two had to run off for a bit and Yugi continued to wander around the castle. He came to a large staircase and at the top it was dark and he slowly climbed up it. Yugi wandered along the corridor and looked at all the dusty paintings that were leaning against the wall, some destroyed. There was drapes that were torn in places and were still hanging from their hangers on the walls.

Yugi came to a door that was scratched up and he looked behind him and then slowly pushed it open. Yugi looked around in the dark room that had some of the moonlight shinning in giving light. There were holes in the walls, drapes half hanging and torn, pictures were scattered all over and ripped up. Yugi spotted one that was still on the wall and had claw marks across it. He moved the bits of cut paper back up to reveal someone that look similar to himself, except he was tanned, crimson eyes and lighting bangs going up in his hair.

'He looks similar to me.' Yugi noticed a name was written down the bottom corner of the painting. "Atemu." 'Wasn't that the two letters that Yami started to say before he changed and gave me the name Yami to call him? Could this be him?'

Yugi's attention was turned to something that was glowing out the corner of his eye and he saw on a table was a glass casing and inside was something floating and on the table were gold pieces. Yugi wandered over and saw that part of whatever it was had fallen apart. Yugi carefully lifted off the casing and placed it beside him on the table. Yugi stared at it for a second before slowly reaching out to touch it.

Before he could a black figured raced forward, grabbing the casing and placing it over the floating item cradling it to his form before looking to Yugi and growled dangerously. Yugi had already been backing up when Yami let go of the casing and moved around the table.

"Yami..."

"What do you think you are doing here!?!?"

"I'm sorry I di...." Yugi tried to get out.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done!?!?" Yami roared.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said backing into a wall.

This didn't stop Yami he threw a wooden chair at the wall near Yugi and as it smashed and broke apart a piece sliced across his cheek. Yugi gasped and huddled on the ground, a hand at his cheek and he felt a wet substance on his hand and he pulled it back and saw blood. Yugi got up to run past Yami but was grabbed by his arm roughly.

"Let me go, you're nothing but a beast." Yugi cried.

Yami instantly let go at the words that cut through him painfully. He saw the blood on Yugi's cheek and hand and gasped. Yugi instantly ran when his hand was free ignoring Yami's cries for him to come back. Yugi ran down the stairs and towards the entrance, past the curse items they also called for him to stop.

Yugi ignored them and ran out the door to the castle and away into the forest, following the path they took to get there.

---

Yami watched from his tower balcony as Yugi ran out of the castle and disappeared under the trees of the forest. He heard his servants enter and didn't turn to them. They all huddled near him and were afraid to talk.

"Yami..." Ryou said.

"He's gone." Yami said.

"Go find him." Ryou said.

"Why? He doesn't want to be here so why bother."

"Yami Bakura told me something for what happened after we left after the screaming match between you two about dinner."

Yami turned to look at the vase and listened as Ryou spoke. His eyes widening at what he heard.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi continued to run even though he was starting to tire. The adrenaline slowly disappearing from his system causing him to tire. Yugi soon saw light up a head and gave out a cry of relief and slowed down a little. He saw two figures walking around and Yugi knew he needed help.

"Help!" Yugi cried out.

He ran closer and saw the two heard him and walked towards him. Yugi soon stopped and then saw that the two were Keith and Ushio. Yugi backed up not wanting to meet with them. Yugi felt his arm grasped by Keith and he walked behind him grabbing his other and holding them to his sides. Yugi whimpered and tried to struggle but was too tired out to.

"Hello Yugi. Missed you already. Want to have some fun?" Ushio said grinning.

"No, please let me go, I need to go."

"I don't think so." Keith said. "We want to have some fun."

"Would you look at this someone has cut him. Well I guess who ever did can be blamed for this now." Ushio said pulling out a small pocket knife.

Yugi whimpered as his shirt was ripped off and his chest was shown. Yugi cried out as Ushio slashed across his collarbone. Yugi struggled against Keith who was still holding him. Yugi had tears running down his face as he struggled continuously. Ushio brought the knife to Yugi's arms and slashed it deeply causing Yugi to scream. The blood from his collarbone dripped down his chest and blood from his arm was already dripping onto the snow that had now covered the ground.

Ushio brought the knife up to his chest but a dangerous growl cut through the air. Yugi looked around trying to find who it was but he couldn't.

"Let Yugi go now!" A growled voice said.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered softly while he still cried.

"Let him go!"

"I don't think so." Ushio said turning towards where the voice came from.

Yugi struggled again but couldn't get out of Keith's arms. Yugi was starting to get uncomfortable as Keith had his hand slipping down his body towards his pants now that his hands were in one hand behind his back. Yugi pulled his leg up and it connected between Keith's legs but he wasn't released. Yugi whimpered as Keith hit him hard into his side before throwing him into a tree. Yugi cried out at contact before looking over to see Ushio had been put to the ground with Yami standing over him. Yugi noticed that Keith was now making his way over to Yami with a knife in hand and Yami didn't notice.

"YAMI LOOK OUT!!!" Yugi cried out before blankness slowly clouded his vision.

Yami turned and saw Keith strike at him catching his arm lightly. Yami quickly and easily disarmed him and grabbed his throat lifting him off the ground. By now his cape hood had come off and shown what he really was. Keith was now shaking in fear at what he saw, Ushio staring in horror

"You will leave Yugi alone now and disappear. If I ever find you have hurt him I will come and kill you." Yami growled.

Keith nodded fearfully and he was thrown to the ground next to Ushio. Both of them quickly got up and ran off back to town. Yami sighed, he was exhausted. He turned and saw Yugi unconscious in the snow and he could smell the blood that was his. Yami staggered over and knelt down next to him and rolled him over feeling him shaking. Yami sighed softly before he collapsed down next to him, his arm draped over Yugi.

---

Yugi woke shivering uncontrollably as he slowly woke up. Yugi saw that there was a furred arm around his body. Yugi turned his head to see Yami unconscious next to him. Yugi moved his arm off him and rolled Yami onto his back. Yugi struggled to stand and looked towards town before looking back at the one who save him. Yugi sighed; he could never turn down anyone who was injured.

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him over his shoulder and trudged back to the castle.

---

Yugi stumbled up the castle steps. He was now even more tired than he was before. Parts of his body numb with cold. Yugi was able to push the door open and get in before he collapsed on the ground. His feet wouldn't carry him anymore. Yugi heard the servants come over and he looked up.

"Yugi what happened?" Ryou asked.

"He saved me. Can you help?"

"Yeah." Seto said.

A couple of coat hangers came over and took Yami off Yugi's collapsed body before taking him to a large sitting room to his large arm chair. Another two came over and lifted Yugi who was still shivering as he didn't have a shirt anymore and took him to the sitting room as well and sat him in front of the fire. Yugi shivered and placed his hands out close to the fire. He saw Ryou come over and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"I'll be alright. Do you have something I can fix us up with?"

"Yeah it's coming."

Yugi smiled and saw a bowl of water come in on Jou's back along with bandages coming in with Mai sitting inside the pot. Yugi smiled and crawled tiredly over seeing Yami waking up. Yugi took the bowl of Jou's back hissing at the pain in his arm. He grabbed the bandages gently out of Mai and also a cloth that was at the bottom. Yugi set the cloth down in the water and then rinsed the water out. Yugi turned to Yami who was now licking his arm causing Yugi to have a look of disgust on his face.

"Stop that." Yugi said only earning him a growl which caused the others to back off and Yugi just sighed annoyed. "It won't heal unless you clean it properly." All he got was another growl. "Let me see."

Yugi reached out and touched the upper part of his arm and tried to pull it towards him but there was a growl and then the arm gone. Yugi stared into the blood red eyes and there was a bit of anger in his amethyst eyes. Yugi reached out and grasped the arm and pulled it back looking at it. There was a shallow cut there.

"Hold still, this might hurt a bit." Yugi said bringing the cloth down onto the wound.

Yami roared and pulled his arm away, his roar causing the others to hide completely. Yugi took his arm back.

"That hurts!"

"It wouldn't if you stop moving."

"Why don't you attend to your own injuries? Leave me be." Yami growled.

"You are so stubborn." Yugi said after rinsing out the cloth. "Now just hold still and it won't hurt ok?"

Yami snorted and looked a little fearful at the cloth. Yugi brought it up and gently pressed down and Yami by then had his eyes screwed shut before opening them to see Yugi gently removing the blood and dirt from the cut. Yami sighed and relaxed in the chair. Yugi finished and gently wrapped a bandage around his arm.

Yugi sat back after fixing up Yami's arm and looked to his own. He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep. Yugi put the towel back in the water ignoring Yami as he got out of his seat. Yugi run out the water and went to put it on his arm when a clawed hand stopped him. Yugi jumped and slowly looked up to Yami. He saw he was now kneeling beside him.

"You're tired." He stated.

"Yes."

"Let me help."

"It's alright."

"Let me help." Yami said again more firmly. "I'm the reason you ran in the first place."

"You don't have to but if you want you can."

"Yes."

Yugi let his injured arm drift to his lap and let Yami remove the cloth from his hand. He moved slightly till he was sitting behind him and pulled Yugi back gently. Yugi tensed at first remembering what had happened before though when Yami took his injured arm and left his other he relaxed.

"It's cut deep."

Yugi nodded. "Yes and it hurts."

"Then I guess it might hurt with the water." Yami said looking down at him.

"I know."

"You ready?" Yugi nodded and bit his lip.

Yami gently brought the cloth down to his arm and Yugi cried out softly. Yami cringed slightly but kept the cloth there. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest and started to sob softly. Yami just froze at this action and looked at Yugi before smiling slightly. He kept the cloth there for a little longer before cleaning it and returning it to Yugi's arm. The dried blood came away easily after getting wet. Yami cleaned the area and wrapped it with a bandage. Yugi had calmed a little and was now sitting with back to Yami's chest.

Yami started to clean the cloth again to clean Yugi's face; there was still blood on his cheek from when the wood had cut it. Yami gently turned Yugi's face, careful of his claws. Yugi's cheeks were slightly pink and he guessed it was from the cold. Yami gently cleaned his cheek before cleaning it off again. Yugi leaned forward and started coughing harshly and Yami gently patted his back. Yugi stopped and felt something trickle down his chest. Yugi looked down and gasped putting his hand to his collarbone. He'd reopened the wound when he coughed. Yami gently pulled him back and saw blood was on his chest. He moved Yugi's arm away and placed the cloth there gently and started to clean it before leaving it there till it stopped bleeding. Yugi looked over to the servants who had slowly made their way during this time.

"Do you have any tape here?"

"No but maybe in your grandfather's bag that's still here." Ryou said.

Yugi's eyes became wide. He didn't know what had happened to that as his grandfather didn't have it when he saw him and hadn't seen it when he was here.

"Go get it." Yami said with a little growl in his voice.

The servants ran off to go and find it leaving the two alone. Yugi shivered slightly and moved forward and towards the fire slowly. Yugi sighed when he reached it and then lay down on his side, tired. Yami stood up and walked over dragging the blanket from the back of the arm chair and laid it over Yugi's half naked form. Yugi pulled the blanket around him more, curling into a small ball. Yami sat down next to him and looked at the fire.

"Thankyou." Yugi whispered.

"For what?"

"Saving me. I don't really want to know what they would have done if you hadn't come after me."

"You're welcome. I want you to be truthful with me. Do you eat at all? Because if you say you do well sorry to say but your figure says otherwise."

Yugi cringed and curled up more. "Very little if nothing at all some days."

"Why?"

"Because it was always brought back up and it was better than being beaten to the point where I couldn't walk so I hardly ate so that way the beatings when I refused to marry those two weren't as bad. So I ate very little at dinner but enough so that Ji-chan wouldn't get suspicious."

"That's why you refused to eat. Because I would suspect something."

"No. I really truly wasn't hungry and because you use to scare me."

"Use to?"

Yugi smiled still looking at the fire. "Yeah use to."

Yami smiled and saw his servants coming in with the bag on Jou's back and he looked tired. Jou came over and collapsed on the ground next to Yugi who gasped sitting up and taking the heavy bag of him. Jou sighed and moved away before lying down again and Seto came over and patted him on the head.

Yugi looked through and found the tape. He moved the bag away and went to crawl back over but a clawed hand on his shoulder made him stop. He looked to Yami who instead stood up and came back over with the bandages. Yugi smiled and took the bandages and finding a pair of scissors cut it and went to put it on but was stopped again. Yami took the bandage and tape and tried to stick it on but his claw went right through the tape and he couldn't get it off. Yugi giggled before grabbing his hand and pulled the tape off.

"It's alright I got this."

Yami sighed and nodded. Yugi took the tape and bandage from him and bandaged up his cheek before moving to his collarbone. Once Yugi finished he wrapped the blanket around his extremely small form and started to sway.

"Yugi?" Yugi didn't answer and then collapsed on the ground. "Yugi!"

Yami gathered the boy in his arms and saw Yugi wasn't awake. Yami shook him gently but didn't get a reaction from him. Yugi was panting softly and shivering. The servants had moved over as well. Yami pulled him closer into his arms, amazed at how light he was. Yugi just remained unresponsive. Ryou peered over at him.

"He's sick Yami. He maybe sick from the cold or not eating or even both. You should take him to his room."

Yami nodded and stood up with Yugi in his arms and walked out. Ryou followed after him. Yami walked in the room and placed Yugi down in the bed and removed the blanket from him before adding the large thick blanket on the bed to his body and then placed the blanket from the sitting room over him.

"Getting a little attached are we Yami." Said a voice in the room.

Yami turned to see Bakura looking at him. He could tell with the tone in his voice that he was smirking. Ryou who was in there came over and sat beside Bakura.

"Be nice."

"I wish someone would hurry up and get with you so that we can be human again. I've had enough of not being able to hold my own lover and have fun." Bakura growled.

"You're not the only one who wants to be human Bakura." Yami growled angered.

"Yeah well..."

"Bakura that's enough. You know he's trying and he's doing well so far with Yugi so just keep your thoughts to yourself." Ryou said angered.

Bakura growled and looked back at Yami who was now looking at Yugi a little upset. Yami sighed and went to leave not before stopping at the door.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah I always have."

"Look after Yugi."

"I will."

Yami left, closing the doors behind him heading back to tower. Ryou sighed and looked to the figure he could just see on the bed. Ryou looked back at Bakura and saw he'd opened the bottom few draws and Ryou smiled and hopped up the couple and settled in the top where there were blankets. Bakura pulled the draws in and the one Ryou was. Ryou sighed and settle in the dark draw falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was a couple of days after Yugi had tried to run away and then come back and got sick. Ryou and the servants had brought him food and looked after him but he hadn't seen Yami. Yugi didn't eat much at all but got enough food in his stomach to not make him sick but also make him better.

He was feeling better and hadn't seen Yami was wondering where he was. Yugi climbed out of bed and saw Bakura with his door open. Yugi smiled and started to go through the contents inside. He and Bakura had started talking while Yugi was in bed sick and they became friends.

Yugi pulled on a long sleeved warm woollen jumper and warm track pants before taking a step back as Bakura closed his doors. Yugi said goodbye and left the room. Yugi wondered around the castle again but this time trying to find Yami but didn't. He came across the room he'd been in. The one that caused all the hurt to him and Yami. Yugi gulped and walked towards the stairs and through the corridor. He continuously checked around him in case he was being followed.

Once he came to the scratched beat up door he took a deep silent breath and pushed it open. Yugi silently closed it behind him and walked in. He came to the floating item and looked at it but stayed two meters away and curiously looked at it.

"What is so important about it which makes him protects it?" Yugi asked both himself and the item on the table.

Yugi then noticed that a piece of the floating puzzle brighten slightly before disconnecting and drifting to the table top. Yugi heard a sigh from within the room and jumped backing away only to collide with something big and furry. Yugi froze and whimpered before quickly moving away but an arm wrapped around his waist before he could and pulled him back. Yugi's body shook and felt a head rest on top of his but he could tell that the forehead was leaning against the back of his as he could feel the breathing on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yugi whimpered his body hadn't stopped shaking. "Please don't hurt me."

He felt the head shot straight up before he was turned to face Yami. There was a surprised and confused look on his face. Yugi just looked to the ground in fear. He saw Yami bring a hand up and use the side of his finger and put it under his chin, causing Yugi to flinch slightly before he was made to look at Yami.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why do you think I would?"

"I came back in here."

"But you didn't touch anything. I'm not ever going to hurt you again. I never meant to the last time either Yugi. I think your reaction was automatic as well when I grabbed you isn't it?" Yugi slowly nodded, Yami's hand still resting under his chin. "Those two bullies?" Yugi nodded again a tear falling from his eye.

Yami moved and cupped Yugi's cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb. Yugi brought a hand up and placed it over Yami's and then opened his eyes to look at him. Yami smiled slightly before stopping and turned Yugi around and moved him to the small table with the puzzle on it.

"You want to know what this is?" Yugi nodded. "It's sort of showing the amount of time I have left before I can lift the spell before it becomes permanent. If that happens I stay like this forever. It's the curse of a enchantress for a mistake I did a long time ago."

"How do you lift it?"

"...I don't know." He lied.

"Well how does she expect you to be able to lift it if you don't know?"

"She probably doesn't want me to."

"That's not fair."

"Thanks."

Yugi looked around to the room and saw the picture he did the other day. Yugi walked over and moved the bits of paper again to show a person in his opinion who looked hansom and looked like himself only older and from what he could tell stronger.

"Yami who's this hansom person?"

Yami looked over and chuckled walking over behind him. "I'm glad you think that."

"What?"

"That the person is hansom."

"Oh, well who is it?"

"You want to meet them?"

"Maybe..." Yugi said with a blush over his face.

"Well you already have."

Yugi turned to look at him confused. "What? I haven't met that person in my life."

"Yes you have. Yugi that's me when I was human."

Yugi's mouth dropped open before looking back at the picture. He noticed the red eyes and looked back to Yami and continued this, looking at the features on the person before checking them against Yami.

"The only difference is the tanned skin well my black fur isn't exactly black like you know that's where the tan colour comes from."

Yugi nodded before taking the picture off the wall causing Yami to become confused. Yugi smiled and holding the picture in one hand he grabbed Yami's hand gently and careful of the claws, led him out of the room. Yami was surprised that Yugi would touch him willingly.

Yugi led him back to his room where his grandfather's bag was. He pulled out the tape and set it on the bed along with the picture. Yugi sat in the middle and Yami slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Yugi smiled and placed the picture face down and then removed the framing and backing to leave only the picture behind. He pulled off a bit of tape and started to stick it back together.

"Why are you putting it on the back?"

"This way you won't see the tape on the front and there should only be thin lines from the marks."

Yami nodded. Yugi smiled when he finished and then placed the backing on and then the frame before showing Yami. Yami was surprised at what Yugi had done but turned away from it after. Yugi frowned and looked at it himself. There were only very thin lines of where it had been cut.

"Yami? Is something wrong?"

"No. Thankyou for fixing it, but I don't want to see what I use to be like. That's why I was punished, because of what I use to be."

"You don't want it?"

"No."

"Can I have it?"

Yami looked back to him to see truth in his eyes. He really wanted the picture. Yami nodded and Yugi smiled placing it beside the bed on the floor leaning against the bedside table. Yugi turned to look at Yami.

"Why did she do it?"

"Huh?"

"The enchantress. Why did she do it?"

"I made a mistake a long time ago. I was young and spoiled, got everything I wanted, along with being selfish and cruel. One night an old woman came and wanted shelter, she offered me a wooden box and a puzzle. I turned her away before she change into a beautiful enchantress and well put a spell on me to hopefully change my ways and then I would be able to be human. But it hasn't worked."

"Yami I don't see you being spoiled, selfish and well cruel." Yugi said.

"Yugi I took you away from your grandfather don't you think that's cruel."

"Remember I was going willingly."

"Yes you did but I had still come to get you even if you weren't willing. I still would have dragged you back here."

Yugi smiled yawning slightly. Yami chuckled getting up from the bed. Yugi frowned and went to follow but Yami shook his head.

"Get some rest, you haven't fully healed from your cold yet."

"I'm fine."

"Not if you are tired you're not."

Yugi pouted sitting cross legged on the bed. "Fine."

Yami chuckled again saying goodbye before closing the door. Yugi looked the picture he had and picked it up and looked at it. He smiled and heard Bakura move forward from his area in the room. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"Is there something I can get to hang this on the wall with?"

"Yes but I suggest getting some rest before Yami comes back knowing you haven't and aren't listening."

"He wouldn't know even if I stayed in the room."

"Yes he would trust me on that."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep. But when I wake can we get this mounted on the wall."

"Yes I'll talk to Ryou when he gets back."

"Thankyou."

Yugi curled up under the covers and fell asleep. Never knowing Yami watching him through the magical mirror.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you would like a lemon in the last chapter. I need to know so that I can do up the very ending.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Yugi woke later the next day to someone waking him. Yugi yawned and looked to see Ryou on the bed. Yugi stretched out and sat up looking at him.

"Ryou? What are you doing?"

"Yami wishes for you to join him for breakfast."

"Oh...I ...um..."

"Yugi even if you aren't that hungry just join him."

"Alright, I'll be 10mins."

"Alright, look after him Bakura."

"I will."

Yugi could swear Bakura had a devilish tone to his voice at that point and he knew he should be afraid and was about to make a run for it. Bakura extended out on his doors a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Yugi nervously took them and went and got dressed.

Yugi looked back to Bakura who had one of his doors open that had a mirror on it. Yugi gasped at what he saw. He still looked very thin, but you couldn't see his ribs that you would if his own clothes that were right size for him. The pants were a size too big but it didn't look too bad. Yugi smiled and thanked Bakura before he got shooed out of room by him.

Yugi walked done to where the dining room.

---

Yami was pacing by the fire place that was in the dining room. He was so nervous and his servants could tell this.

"What if he doesn't come?"

"He is Yami." Ryou said having just entered the room as Yami asked the question.

"But what if he was lying?"

"He's not Yami. He hasn't at all, so stop worrying." Yami sighed and turned to the fire place.

"Yami just calm down." Jou said.

"How? I'm the one that took him from his family."

"Yes you are, but I think he's forgiven you for that." Mai said.

"I'll never break this curse though." Yami sighed.

"Sure you will." Ryou said.

"How? He could never love me like I love him. I'm running out of time. If I can't lift this curse there is no way I'll stay like this forever."

"Yami what are you saying?" Seto asked him a little confused and worried.

"If the puzzle falls completely than I'll kill myself. I can't stay like this." Yami said depressed, his shoulders slumping.

---

Yugi finally arrived at the dining room and was about to enter when he heard talking. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stopped and listened.

"But what if he was lying?" Yugi heard Yami ask.

"He's not Yami. He hasn't at all, so stop worrying." Ryou said.

Yugi heard Yami sigh.

"Yami just calm down." Jou said next.

"How? I'm the one that took him from his family."

'_He feels guilty._' Yugi thought.

"Yes you are, but I think he's forgiven you for that." Mai said.

'_I have._'

"I'll never break this curse though." Yami sighed.

"Sure you will." Ryou said.

"How? He could never love me like I love him. I'm running out of time. If I can't lift this curse there is no way I'll stay like this forever."

"Yami what are you saying?" Seto asked.

"If the puzzle falls completely than I'll kill myself. I can't stay like this." Yami said depressed.

Yugi gasped and stared at the door. '_Yami would kill himself if the curse didn't break. He must hate it so much. He's changed from when I first met him. I'll stay with him if it makes him happy._'

Yugi stood there for a minute or so before knocking on the door.

---

Yami jumped hearing a knocking on the door and turned to see it opening slowly and then Yugi's head poking in. Yugi spotted all the servants and pretended that he hadn't heard a thing.

"Hi. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, no, of course not. Come sit, breakfast will be here in a few minutes." Yami said, before Yugi walked all the way in. '_Oh my...he looks gorgeous._' He thought.

Yugi walked towards the table and Yami walked towards Yugi's seat and pulled it out for him. Yugi blushed and sat down, while Yami pushed it in. He hurried and sat at his just as the food arrived. Yugi saw that it was freshly made porridge. Yugi picked up a spoon and started eating but heard a strange noise and looked up seeing Yami stuffing his face in the bowl. Yugi gasped and this caught Yami's ears and he looked up to see Yugi staring at him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and reached for the spoon that was sitting beside the bowl. Though he had trouble trying to copy Yugi's movements with the spoon. Yugi had been watching while he ate and saw the trouble and put his spoon down catching Yami's eyes and he took the bowl in his hands and brought it to his mouth. Yami copied his movements finding this easier.

Yugi however didn't finish anywhere near half the food before putting the bowl on the table feeling full. He knew not to push his stomach otherwise he would make himself sick. Yami looked over and was confused as he could see how much Yugi had eaten and it wasn't much at all.

"Yugi?"

"I'm sorry Yami but I wasn't hungry really but I'm full. If I try eating much more I'll be sick. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologise. You feel bad about wasting the food yes?"

"Yes it was lovely." Yugi said bowing his head.

"Then if you want you can cook when you are hungry that way the food won't go to waste. You know how much you want to eat and can cook accordingly." Yami told him and Yugi stared at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't have a problem with it."

"Thankyou."

Yami nodded and went back to finishing his food. Yugi sat back looking at the fire while also looking out of the corner of his eye at Yami who was quickly finishing off the bowl. Yugi let a small smile cross his face before looking to the fire.

---

They'd finished breakfast and Yugi was again wondering the halls of the castle bored. He wondered if he'd get in trouble for going outside. Yugi wondered around till he found a door that would led outside. He found the entrance and opened the door and walked out, shivering and wrapped his arms around himself. He noticed that about 50meters away was the gate and that the path there was a stone bridge. Yugi walked down the steps and onto the bridge and looked over the edge and just couldn't see the bottom.

Yugi shivered when the wind blew and he hurried back inside but as he reached the steps he was met with black clawed feet and a cape around behind them. Yugi froze and looked up to see Yami standing there. The both just stood there staring at each other and a large gust of wind came by, throwing Yugi off balance and causing him to fall forward onto the steps. Though he didn't hit the steps for Yami had caught him before the happened. Yami had a clawed hand on Yugi's chest and the other on his left arm to stop him falling and hitting the hard steps.

Yugi opened his eyes having not hit the steps and slowly his eyes travelled up Yami's furred chest to his face and Yugi smiled slightly before shivering again. Yami saw and shook his head and would have smiled but feared it would scare Yugi.

"Let's get you inside. I don't see why you were out there."

"I was looking around wondering if there was somewhere I could go outside." Yugi said as the doors closed and the cold air disappeared.

"There is but go see Bakura and get something from him that you can wear outside to keep you warm and I'll show you." Yami said as they stopped at the main set of stairs.

"Alright." Yugi smiled and then hurried up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi hurried into his room and met up with Bakura. Yugi asked him for what he needed and Bakura gave him a nice furry long jacket and Yugi thanked him before leaving. Yugi had the jacket over his arm and walked back to where he left Yami. As he was walking his thoughts went back to his grandfather. He wondered if he was alright or not. He hoped he wouldn't try and go out in the storm the other night to find him.

Yugi met up with Yami and followed him through the castle and out to what would be a large green and beautiful garden but at the moment it was covered in white snow. Yugi smiled, even though it wasn't green and many other colours it was still beautiful.

Yugi then wondered what happened to his grandfather's horse. He hadn't seen her since the night he was brought here.

"Yami where's Hikari?"

"Who?"

"My grandfather's horse. Her name's Hikari."

"Oh she's around in the stables. My servants took her there the night I brought you here."

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course. This way."

Yami led Yugi around the side of the castle through the thick snow and towards the stables. There was only one horse that Yugi could see and it was his grandfather's. Yugi smiled and moved into the stable where there was no snow making it easy for him to walk. Yugi walked into the stable with the horse and patted her neck.

"Hey girl, how are you?"

Hikari just shook her head up and neighs. Yugi laughed and patted her again on the neck. Yugi turned around towards the entrance to the whole stables to find Yami standing there looking out and seemed to be thinking. Yugi wondered out of the stall towards Yami and placed a hand on his arm.

"Yami?" Yugi said softly and Yami snapped his head down to look at Yugi.

"What is it?"

"Are you ok? You seem troubled?"

"I'm fine, Little One." Yami said without thinking and the nickname made Yugi blush lightly.

"C-Can I take...Hikari out and walk her around?"

"Of course I'll be... outside somewhere."

Yami hurried out and around the corner of the castle out of sight. Yugi still had a faint blush on his face from the nickname that Yami had given him. Yugi wondered back over to Hikari and placed her bridle on and led her out of the stables and into the snow outside. Yugi nearly stubbled a few times but caught himself.

Yugi spent nearly 4 hours outside, Yami sitting on the steps of the castle watching the boy. Yugi had led Hikari around for about half an hour just to give her excerise before putting her back in the stables and then Yugi entered himself in the snow. Yami had deemed that the small, extremely thin boy had been out long enough when he'd seen him more than a couple of times rubbing his arms a lot to get warm.

Yami stood up and walked over to Yugi who looked up at him from building his baby snow man. He'd been building a few and was now on his last.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi said his teeth chattered at the start.

"Time to go in."

"But I don't want to. I want to finish this."

"Yugi you need to go inside you're getting cold."

"No I'm not. I'm having fun." Yugi said stubbornly.

He really was having fun and didn't want to go in. But when he said no to Yami it wasn't good. Yami growled and moved forward grabbing Yugi by the forearm and lifted him from his sitting position on the snow covered ground and dragged him around his snow men and inside the castle. He didn't notice that Yugi was shaking in fear of what might happen.

Yami slammed open the door to the sitting room where a fire was blazing and he sat Yugi down in front of it before storming over and sitting on his large arm chair. He pulled the hood to his cape over his head so that Yugi couldn't see his face.

Yugi sat there quietly not moving a muscle. He was a meter from the fire and the warmth was nice. Yugi was even too scared to remove the jacket he was wearing so he just sat there with it on, slowly getting hot.

Yami stared at the fire. He felt guilty about scaring the boy but he didn't want him to get sick again. Yami thought back to the whole time the boy had been here and the emotions that he'd felt the boy bring back in him that he hadn't felt since he was a kid. All the thoughts back to when he was a kid last an hour before he snapped out of it and looked back to Yugi. He still hadn't moved a muscle from when he'd sat him down, but he swore he could see the boy shaking slightly like he was sobbing or he was shivering, he couldn't tell.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry." He heard Yugi say and he could now tell that he'd been crying.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not doing as you asked."

Yami quickly got off his chair and knelt next to the boy. "What are you talking about? Yugi I brought you here to get warm. I was worried. You were rubbing your arms a lot while you were out there and I didn't want you getting sick." Yami moved slightly and looked at him and saw Yugi's face was covered in tears and sweat. "Yugi!"

Yami quickly removed Yugi's jacket and moved him back a bit from the fire. He heard Yugi sigh when he removed the jacket, the cool air hitting his hot skin. Yami sighed and leaned against his arm chair and pulled Yugi between his legs and allowed him to rest against his body.

"Why didn't you take the jacket off if you were hot?"

"I was too scared to move."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You aren't mad?"

"No. I not and I wasn't." Yami sat there thinking for a few minutes. "Hey Yugi come with me for a minute."

Yugi frowned and stood up and looked to Yami who was already standing and followed him out the door and through the castle. It was about 5 minutes till they stopped in front of a pair of large doors. Yami turned to him and Yugi went to open the door but his hand was lightly swatted away by Yami.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?'

"Just do it Yugi. I mean I don't know if you'll like it but anyway. Just close your eyes."

"Alright."

"No peaking."

Yugi nodded his eyes closed. Yami looked at him closely for a second before opening the doors and walking behind Yugi and putting his paws over his eyes and leading him in. Yugi's own hands had come to rest on Yami's wrist just for his own reassurance.

"Yami what's going on?"

"Just stand there and don't peak. You can open in a minute."

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest listening to Yami's laugh. Yami ran around the room opening curtains which caused light to flow in and bring on Yugi's curiosity more and more.

"Yami?"

"Alright now you can."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see shelve upon shelve of books that were all around the room. Yugi stared wide eyed at all the books that were there. He couldn't believe it. Yami watched Yugi's reaction with pride, it seemed that he did give the other a surprise. Yugi ran over to one of the shelves and looked at the titles on the shelf. Yami walked over next to him.

"Yami this is amazing."

"I know. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Yami I love to read."

"Well than feel free to read what you like."

"You serious?"

"Yes."

Yugi gasped and quickly hugged him around the waist before going to a shelf and pulling out a book and making himself comfortable on a pile of pillows under a window. Yugi had patted the spot behind him and Yami walked over and laid down and looked over his shoulder as Yugi started to read the book out loud.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am now and as an appology I'll update two chapters from each story. The story Nomead Prison is going to be put on hold for a little bit just till I have more chapters and then it will be updated again like normal. Sorry.

I aslo hope some of you will review for my three shot that I have posted called 'The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me'. No ones review for it yet and I want to know what people think of it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Yugi had enjoyed his surprise from Yami with the largest library he'd ever seen. Himself and Yami had spent the whole afternoon reading the one book together before the servants had interrupted them with dinner that was being served. Yugi placed a small piece of leather that Yami had given him to bookmark the page and left the book sitting on the pillows and went to dinner.

---

The next day they'd finished reading the book and all the servants had planned a romantic dinner for the both of them. Yami shivered slightly as cold water was poured over the top of his head. Low growls were coming from his throat as one of the servants was roughly scrubbing him down. Seto came over and stood on the top of a stool.

"Well it's the night."

Yami shivered again as more water was poured over his head. A low growl came from his throat when his hair just completely covered his eyes.

"Seto I'm...not sure I can actually do this."

"Of course you can. It will be easy; you'll be caught up in the moment you won't even notice. You love the boy yes?"

"Yes."

"Well it will be easy."

Yami sat up slightly shook his whole body like a dog would do before getting out and walking past Seto who was extremely agitated with being wet. The same servant that that was washing him came past and started to brush, cut and somewhat style his hair.

"Well that looks so... um...so..."

"Stupid." Yami said.

"I was thinking of another word."

Yami had his hair under his face in curls and the air coming off his chin was braided with a bow at the bottom and the hair behind his head was tied with a bow at the middle.

"Ok let's just change that whole thing now shall we."

Yami growled low as his head and hair were pulled and cut and brushed again. They heard the door open Jou came in.

"Yami your man awaits you." Jou said before waiting outside the door.

---

Yugi blushed slightly when Ryou and Bakura dressed him in very nice black leather pants with a nice black button up dress shirt and belts put around his waist and hung loosely.

"Um...Ryou don't you think it's over doing it a little."

"Nope. You look great."

"At least it doesn't make me look anorexic." Yugi sighed.

"Yugi what's wrong?'

"Just hoping the ones in the kitchen don't make too much for me. I wouldn't be able to stomach a whole 3main course. Not anywhere near that."

"No they haven't. They have made small courses for you. Don't worry we took care of it."

"Thankyou."

"Ready?" Bakura asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The door opened and both Ryou and Bakura watched as Yugi walked down the stairs and looked up to the other seeing Yami. He was also dressed in black but wearing a very nice suit. Yugi smiled and walked closer when Yami reached the bottom steps. Yugi bowed with Yami before taking Yami's arm and was led down another flight of stairs.

Yami led them into the dining room where a lot of candles were placed. Both sat at the opposite ends of the table. Yami was eating how Yugi was, with eating utensils and was finding it ok. Yugi was enjoying the meals when a coat hanger came by playing a violin with other instruments in the background. Yugi smiled and then looked to Yami before getting out of his chair and hurried over causing Yami to stop and look up at him confused.

"Come on." Yugi said grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

Yami looked a little unsure as he led Yugi into the ballroom. When they were in the middle of the room Yugi took his left arm in his right and held it up before taking Yami's right and putting it around his waist and he then put his own arms on Yami's that was around his waist.

Yugi smiled up at him and started to led him into the steps before Yami caught the hang of it and smiled down at Yugi and started to led him around. Yugi smiled up at Yami before laying his head on his chest.

Yami looked down a bit confused before looking over at Seto and Jou with a large smile on his face. Seto and Jou nodded and urged him on while Seto turned the candle lights down as the two walked out on to the balcony.

Yami led Yugi over to the low balcony rail and sat down. Yami sat about a meter from him. Yugi smiled and rested his hands in his lap. Yami sighed slightly and moved closer and took Yugi's hands in his gently.

"Yugi? Are you happy here with me?"

Yugi looked up to him with a smile on his face. "Yes, I am."

Yami smiled looking down at him. "I'm happy you're here."

Yugi smiled and stood up. "I'm tired, may I go to bed."

Yami nodded standing up. "Of course."

"Goodnight Yami." Yugi said as he headed off.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I had a nice time tonight."

"Same here."

"Well goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Yami."

Yugi disappeared back inside and headed up to his room. He noticed as he walked through that all the servants had disappeared obviously gone off to bed. Yugi got up and quietly changed out of his clothes into some night clothes that Bakura had given him.

---

It was the day after their dance and they were now watching the sunset. Yami had taken Yugi up to the tower to watch it. Yugi was sitting on a chair that had somehow been so conveniently placed up there and Yami was resting against the wall beside him.

The sunset was another one of the most beautiful ones he'd seen in his life. Purple, red, orange, pink, yellow all mixing in with each other and those colours splashing against the clouds near them.

As it disappeared the snow began to fall again and Yugi's thoughts wondered to his grandfather and if he was alright. Yami sensed the change in Yugi and looked over to see he looked a bit upset.

"Yugi you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if Ji-chan was alright?"

"Oh... Yugi come in here."

Yami stood and walked back inside the tower and over to the puzzle that had only 3 pieces left on it. Next to it was a mirror on the side of the table. Yugi stood behind Yami too scared to come any closer to it for fear of maybe breaking it. Yami picked up the mirror and turned to Yugi and walked to stand beside him.

"Yugi this mirror can show you who you want to see. If you ask it, it can show you your grandfather."

"Really?"

"Yes... Show me the old man." Yami commanded.

The mirror swirled and showed Yugi's grandfather trudging through the snow that had just set in after the sunset. Yami's eyes widened slightly and he showed it to Yugi. Yugi gasped staring at the moving picture of his grandfather. Yugi turned to him and clasped his hands to Yami's arm that was holding the mirror.

"Please Yami let me go to him. He'll die out there. Please, let me take him home. I'll come back. Please." Yugi said tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Ok. You have to come back."

"I will." Yugi said noticing the sadness in his voice that he may not come back.

"Go get ready. I'll have your horse brought around to the front."

Yugi thanked him quickly and ran out of the tower. Yami sighed his shoulders slumping after Yugi left the room. He knew what he had to do.

---

Yugi was now standing by the door to the front gates and was wrapped up in warm clothing. He was waiting for Yami now. Yugi watched as the front doors opened Yami strode up the stairs and walked over. Yugi could tell he was upset about him leaving. Yugi smiled up at him when he was next to him.

"Here." Yami said holding out the mirror.

Yugi reached out and took the mirror from him. "Yami?"

"Take it with you. Something to remember the place by. You're free; you're no longer my prisoner."

"Y...Yami, why?"

"Because your grandfather needs you." He said softly not looking at him.

Yugi placed his hand on the side of Yami's face. "I promised I'd come back and I will. Wait for me?"

"I will."

Yugi smiled and left the castle and into the heavily snowy, windy weather. Yugi climbed onto Hikari and galloped out of the gates and off to find his grandfather. Yami sighed and went back up to the tower as his servants came in.

"Yami, Yugi's gone. He just rode out of the castle on the horse." Jou said.

"I know."

"Well go get him." Mai said agitated.

"No."

"Why not?" They cried.

"I let him go."

"Why Yami? You must have had a good reason for it." Ryou asked hopping over to him and sat on a chair.

"Because his grandfather's out in the snow dying. I can't have him hating me for keeping him here when his grandfather's dying. Plus I'd feel guilty."

The servants all watched as their master's shoulders slumped and he sighed as another piece of the puzzle fell to the table top sitting amongst the others.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Yugi battled through the storm heading for his grandfather. He knew he was getting closer to town and that he had to find him along the way. The mirror was helping him find him. Yugi looked back up and saw a figure slumped in the snow. Yugi rode quicker before stopping and jumping off.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi cried out lifting him up and bit.

Hikari knelt slightly in the snow and Yugi was able to place his grandfather on her back before she stood again. Yugi quickly led her back through the snow to town. Yugi sighed in relief as he made it and quickly took his grandfather back to the shop/house. Yugi led Hikari around the back with his grandfather and quickly got him inside and took his grandfather to his room laying him down and getting him out of the warm wet clothes. He hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and bowl and filled it with cool water and went back in and laid the wet cloth on his forehead.

Yugi quickly got himself out of the wet clothes he was now wearing and into some dry ones so that he also didn't get sick. Yugi sat by his grandfather the whole night.

---

It was a couple of days till Solomon woke up and he looked around before spotting Yugi beside the window looking out. Yugi had left his side but it wasn't for long. It was more so he could get food and got to the bathroom otherwise he was there the whole time.

"Yugi!" Solomon cried out and hugging the small boy. "You're alive and safe, thank the gods."

Yugi hugged him back. "I'm glad you're alright. Ji-chan why did you do that. If I hadn't of known you would have been dead."

"I came to rescue you. How'd you escape the beast?"

"Firstly he's not a beast Ji-chan. Secondly I didn't escape, he let me go."

"He wouldn't off he's a monster."

"Ji-chan! He's not. He did let me go. I have got to know him and he's sweet and kind."

KNOCK KNOCK

Yugi frowned and walked downstairs after putting his grandfather back in bed. Yugi opened the door to see Keith and Ushio standing there and most of the towns people behind him. Yugi frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Where's the beast?"

"What?"

"Where's the beast Yugi!?" Ushio growled.

"I don't know what..." Yugi gasped as he felt a fist in his stomach.

"Where is he?"

"In a castle...in the forest." Yugi gasped out. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill him. He needs to be killed. He's dangerous." Keith said as he walked back out to the town's people.

"No he's not." Yugi cried out hurrying after them.

"He'll come for you and you're children in the night. He's a dangerous monster."

"No he's sweet and kind. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yugi?"

"Ji-chan go back inside."

"Kill the beast." Ushio cried out causing the towns people to cry in agreement.

"No! Please don't."

"Let's go." Ushio and Keith though walked up to Yugi and his grandfather and grabbed hold of them. "You however Yugi will be staying here so you don't cause trouble and when we get back you'll marry us."

"No you're getting yourselves killed. Please stop what you are doing!" Yugi cried to the town's people.

Ushio and Keith dragged the two inside and to the basement that held all the game shop merchandize. Tossing the two in before they locked the door and let. Yugi jumped up and pounded against the door trying to get out.

"NO! LET ME OUT! USHIO! KEITH! STOP!"

Yugi kept screaming for about 3mins before he gave up and turned and slumped against the door in defeat. Yugi looked around the room guessing his grandfather had turned the light on during his screaming. Yugi sighed seeing nothing he could use to knock the door open with.

"Yugi?" A voice said from outside the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Seto."

"Seto! How'd you get here?"

"In your backpack with you dummy. Can you get the door open?"

"No there's nothing in here to use."

"Yugi what about this sledgehammer? I mean it's old but you might be able to use it." Solomon said pointing to a sledgehammer that was covered by bags.

"Yes Ji-chan! Seto get away from the door and I mean far away."

Yugi picked it up and found it was really heavy. Dragging it back up the small flight of steps Yugi turned and aimed to smash the door knob completely off. Pulling it up over his shoulder Yugi slammed it forward and into the door knob and had also lost his grip on the heavy item. When the sledgehammer knocked the knob off the door it became stuck and because Yugi wasn't holding it, it slammed the door back and into the wall under the steps.

Yugi stared gapping before turning to his grandfather. "Sorry about the Ji-chan."

"Don't worry about that. Come on." Solomon said quickly climbing the stairs.

Yugi nodded and both quickly got dressed and Yugi grabbed the mirror. "Show me Atemu."

Seto gasped softly hearing Yugi speak Yami's true name. The mirror swirled and showed Yami just watching the puzzle. Yugi gasped at seeing Yami's posture, it wasn't how he normally was. He was slumped and showed defeat. Yugi grasped hold of Seto and placed the mirror in a shoulder bag and placed Seto in there as well though letting him be able to look out. Yugi ran out back where his grandfather was leading Hikari out and to the front of the shop/house. Yugi jumped on and Solomon after sitting behind him.

"Let's go Hikari."

Hikari took off through the town fast and back up the now well worn path to the castle. Seto slipped back into the bag so that he didn't fall out.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Yami sighed looking out to the balcony where there was now rain falling. Yami looked back at the puzzle to see another piece fall leaving the very last piece floating off the rope. Yami sighed as he looked out again to see torch lights coming. Yami dropped his head in sorrow. He knew now that Yugi wasn't coming back. He would just let this mob kill him as it didn't matter he would kill himself now that it was too late.

He saw that now the mob was at the front gate and moving through with a large log to get inside the castle and then heard his doors open and see his servants enter.

"Yami there's a mob outside the front doors."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"There's no point now. Let them come."

They stared at him in shock before jumping when they heard banging on the doors to the castle as the mob tried to get in. They all looked at each other and then back to Yami who was showing defeat and when they saw that they knew what they had to do. All ran out of the room to gather all the servants. They were going to fight for their master.

---

Ushio and Keith had the help of the town's people not because of who they were but because of the beast they heard off. They wanted to get rid of it so that their families were in danger they didn't care for the two that told them of it.

Ushio and Keith couldn't wait to get to where they thought the beast would be. They just wanted to kill it and then get back to get to Yugi. Grinning like idiots when the doors gave way everyone poured into the entrance hall and started looking around for anything.

The town's people slowly made their way in after Ushio and Keith. All they could see was bits of old furniture and things lying around. They were all between the two piles when everything attacked. The servants jumped out at them taking whoever they could. Ushio and Keith just watched from the stairs they were on as the town's people were scared half to death and were fighting with the objects.

Ushio and Keith saw a darkened stairs and quickly headed towards it. Seeing things that were ripped to shreds by what looked to them like claws causing them to grin and moved quicker towards the end of the hall.

---

Yami heard the door slam open but didn't care anymore before he roared in pain when an arrow that was shot got him in the back. Yami was pushed forward through to the balcony before he crashed to the ground. Yami heard laughter that came from two people and groaned as he slowly stood up and was only to be knocked back down again by someone. Yami turned over to see the two that had been hurting Yugi when he ran away. Yami slowly stood only to be knocked down and fell over the edge of the balcony and onto an out crop that was there.

Yami groaned and looked back to see Ushio climbing down to him and he just lay there. Ushio came forward kicking him further till he was at the edge.

"Get up and fight beast. What has being around Yugi made you weak and soft? Get up."

Yami just ignored him and lay there on the very edge. Ushio looked around for something and saw something sticking from the out crop they were. He walked over and broke it off and was walking back over, planning on beating the shit out of Yami.

---

Yugi stared up in horror at what he was seeing. Yami was just laying there waiting for it and Ushio was going to beat him. He didn't know where Keith was but at the moment didn't care. Ushio was now walking back towards Yami.

"YAMI! USHIO NO PLEASE DON'T!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi?" Yami said softly before looking down to see Yugi sitting on Hikari with his grandfather right behind him.

"LOOK OUT!!!"

Yami turned quickly as Ushio brought the piece of building down to him and caught it in his hand. Yami rose taking hold of it with his other hand as well, growling deep in his throat. Ushio stared in horror at what was happening. The beast was now fighting back.

---

Yugi stared frightened before kicking Hikari and the three of them hurried inside. Yugi's grandfather took the bag and got off Hikari and Yugi rode her up through the castle to get to Yami.

---

Yami started chasing Ushio back over the outskirts of the building. Ushio was still swinging at Yami trying to hit him. Yami saw an opening when Ushio slipped and he leaped out at him taking to another roof top. When they hit the edge Ushio kicked Yami off and he then hid in the shadows. Ushio started swinging at anything that looked like him, breaking bits of architecture. Yami watched as Ushio walked pasted him.

"Come and fight me beast. You think he'd want you when he has someone like me and Keith."

Yami growled as he passed. He walked out from the shadows behind Ushio and Ushio turned and swiped at him. Yami dodged around him and Ushio turned and swiped again and Yami dodged it again and back up along the ledge where they had landed.

"It's over Yugi is ours."

Yami roared angered and knocked the stick of cement out of Ushio's hand and grappled a little with him till he had hold of his throat. Yami moved and held him out over the edge.

---

Yugi rode Hikari through the castle as it was quicker and when Hikari knocked the doors open Yugi climbed off her and ran through the front of the room and saw that there was only one piece of the puzzle left. Yugi gasped but was then grabbed from behind, his arms pinned to his sides by a much larger person. Yugi whimpered when he felt another hand reach down towards his pants.

"Let me go. Let go!" Yugi cried out, struggling in the persons arms.

"Settle little Yugi, we can't wait to have fun with you when this is over. You'll get use to what we will put you through."

Yugi felt wet hot tears fall down his face as he continued to struggle before whimpering when Keith took hold of his penis and squeezed a little hard.

"Stop struggling or I'll twist and pull."

Yugi stood frozen in fear causing Keith to smirk and he let his grip soften a tiny bit and was about to fist him when Hikari neighed loudly and it sounded angry. They heard her hooves slamming on the ground and Keith turned just in time to see Hikari ready to charge at him. Yugi was able to step hard on his foot and jump out of the way and Hikari darted at him knocking him out to the balcony. Keith groaned and slowly stood up. Hikari neighed angrily and darted at him again and successfully knocked him over the edge and down into the darkness between the castle and cliff.

Yugi looked to see Hikari walking towards him and nudged him gently. Yugi smiled and took a second to calm his breathing and nerves.

"Thankyou girl."

Yugi jumped up and ran to the balcony railing. He saw Yami disarm Ushio and was now holding him over the edge. Yugi watched to see what he'd do. After a few seconds Yugi smiled.

"Atemu!"

---

Yami growled as he held Ushio over the ledge. He was begging to be let go, saying he'd do anything. Yami was so very tempted to let him go and watch him fall but didn't. Yami growled and then realised why he'd been cursed it was for him being ruthless and cruel. Yami growled and stepped back and placed Ushio on his knees still having his neck in his grasp.

"Get out of my castle and don't ever come back." Yami said dangerously causing Ushio to nod in fear.

"Atemu!" He heard someone call.

'My real name. But who?'

Yami turned to see Yugi standing on the balcony holding his hand out to him. Yugi had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Yugi."

Yami turned and climbed up the roof towards him. He reached out and took hold of Yugi's hand and stood on the other side of the railing. He cupped Yugi's face in his other hand and Yugi smiled closing his eyes rubbing his face into his hand.

"You came back..."

"Of course I did. I promised you I would."

"Yugi... ARRRH!!!"

Yami roared in pain causing Yugi to gaps and look around to see Ushio with a knife in Yami's side. Yami roared in pain and swang his arm around and knocked Ushio off the roof and causing him to join Keith. Yami started to sway backwards and Yugi gasped grabbing hold of his shirt and pulled him forward till he could grab hold on his arms and pulled him over.

Yugi gently laid Yami on the floor and heard the servants and his grandfather coming into the tower room. Yugi looked at Yami and he was breathing deeply. Yugi gently touched his face causing Yami to open his eyes and look at him. Yugi could swear he felt tears fall down his face again but could have them found because of the rain.

"Yami..."

"You came back."

"I promised you I would and I wouldn't break that. I should have gotten back here sooner Yami."

"No Yugi...It's better this way. There was something you didn't know."

"That you were going to kill yourself once the puzzle failed, I know that. You'll pull through this Yami. I'll stay with you."

"How did you...how did..."

"I overheard you. You'll be alright."

"No...at least I got to see you Yugi...one last time."

Yami eyes closed and his head fell back onto the balcony floor. Yugi gasped and tried to shake him awake.

"No, no, no, no please wake up Yami. Don't leave alone. Yami please wake up."

The servants watched on as Yugi cried over Yami's chest. Ryou moved out into the rain.

"Yugi we should move him out of the rain."

"No, no, no, Yami please, please don't leave me." Ryou sighed and moved back and him and the other servants turned and looked at the puzzle. "Please don't leave me Yami. I love you." Yugi said as he cried.

The servants bowed their heads looking at the floor as the last puzzle piece detached from the rope and floated to the table top with the rest, leaving only the rope floating there. Yugi sobbed over Yami's body not seeing the enchantress come hovering over the balcony. The servants looked up seeing the light that was coming from her.

"The...enchantress." Ryou whispered.

"Yami has earned the love of another and has also learned to love in return." She said causing Yugi to jump and look around to see her standing there.

"Your...your the enchantress."

"I am. I heard you plea of love Yugi Motou and is it true."

"Yes but it's too late the last puzzle piece fell."

"No it's not...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Here's the last chapter for this story. I hope you liked it. I'm starting another soon so look out for it. It's called 'Blood Servant'. Anyways here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"No it's not. He has learned to love before the last piece fell and you have admitted your own love for him before the last piece fell as well. I will stay true to my word."

The enchantress disappeared and Yami started to rise off the floor causing Yugi to squeak and move away leaning against the balcony railing. Yami's cape wrapped itself around him hiding him from view before light spread out from the gapes causing all watching to look away.

Once the light stopped Yugi looked back to see Yami's body still covered by the cape and slowly floating down to rest on the balcony floor. Yugi hesitantly moved forward, tears were still falling from his eyes but when the figure under the cape moved Yugi jumped back.

The figure stood and the cape fell from his body. His hair from the back looked similar to Yugi's while his skin was a dark tan. Yugi watched as he turned and gasped at the crimson eyes and how his hair was pretty much the same as his, exactly like the picture he had fixed. Yugi took a couple of steps forward while the person in front of him closed the distance.

"Yugi it's me." Yugi didn't look convinced and stared into the blood red crimson eyes.

"Yami?...Yami!"

Yugi jumped into his arms when he knew it was him and held him tightly. Yami laughed and wrapped his arms around him and twirled him around in a circle. Yugi pulled back once he stopped but didn't get out of his arms. Yugi watched as Yami leaned down and kissed him and Yugi pressed back his arms wrapping around him.

Yugi pulled back in the need for breath and noticed the changing of the castle around him. It was becoming light again and both turned to the servants who were now changing back to their old selves. Ryou, Jou, Seto, Mai were all there and Yugi wondered where Bakura was.

"RYOU!" A very deep voice roared through the castle.

Yugi watched as Yami, Seto, Jou and Mai laughed and Ryou squeaked. They all looked to the door to see a taller and more dangerous version of Ryou storm in and pull him into a very heated kiss and Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and moaning in his mouth. After about 2minutes both pulled away and Bakura's grip on Ryou didn't change before he looked up to Yami.

"About time Atemu." Bakura growled. "You don't know how much I missed that and other things." Ryou blushed and hit Bakura in the arm.

"I don't even want to know Bakura." Yami replied.

"Now if you'll excuse us. I have years to make up for with this one here."

Ryou squeaked as he was tossed over Bakura's shoulder as he turned and ran out of the room. Ryou shouting at Bakura was carried through the halls of the castle. Yami laughed again before turning to Yugi who was looking a little confused.

"Bakura and Ryou are lovers and Bakura really missed not being able to do certain things with Ryou."

"Oh... Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to be called now? Yami or Atemu?"

"I...I don't know."

"I think you should take back your old name. Yami I think doesn't suit you now."

"Alright."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Atemu."

"You don't know how long I wait to hear that from you."

Yugi squeaked as he was pulled in for another kiss. The servants that were still there left, leaving them alone and Solomon took Hikari out of the room and down to where the stables were thanks to Mai's help.

"Now...what?" Yugi asked as he panted.

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do?"

"There are a few things with you." Atemu walked back into the room holding Yugi's hand taking him back in and he rummaged around in a couple of draws before pulling out something and knelt down in front of Yugi. "Yugi, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Yugi gasped when Atemu showed him the ring. It was beautiful to say the least, it was a crimson coloured stone. Yugi jumped into his arms, knocking both to the ground. Atemu wrapped his arms around him laughing.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Yes, of course."

Atemu smiled when Yugi looked at him and pulled away slightly and Atemu slipped the ring on his finger. Yugi smiled and kissed him.

That night there was a grand ball for everyone in the palace to celebrate the breaking of the curse. Yugi and Solomon were there and Yugi had again been dressed up nicely and was at the moment talking with Ryou while his grandfather was talking with one of the servants in the palace. Ryou had been limping the whole evening and Yugi was a little worried.

"Ryou are you ok?"

"I'm fine Yugi. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are limping badly."

"Oh um... Bakura was a bit rough especially after not being able to hold me." Ryou said with a heavy blush.

"Oh! S...Sorry I asked."

"It's alright you were worried. I'm alright. So how is it with prince charming?" Ryou giggled.

"F-Fine. I haven't seen him since being in the balcony with him. After that we went to get ready for the ball. I haven't seen him."

"Oh well he has to be here somewhere."

"Speaking of prince charming." Ryou just frowned. "Here comes Bakura and he looks like a predator."

"Oh no." Ryou squeaked as he turned and was swooped into a kiss with him.

Ryou grasped his arms and kissed back. Yugi backed away before walking around and found Jou and started walking over to talk to him but stopped with Seto came over and wrapped his arms around his waist and talking with him. Yugi sighed and stood there looking around.

Yugi was there for a minute or so before arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips met with his neck giving it a kiss. Yugi smiled and looked over his shoulder to Atemu. Yugi turned and looked at him completely. He was dressed in a black suit with white undershirt and a tie. He stood tall and proud. Yugi smiled and leaned up as Atemu leaned down to him and their lips met and Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck.

Atemu pulled away and held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi placed his hand in Atemu's as he was led out onto the dance floor where a couple of people were dancing. Atemu took hold of Yugi and led him around the floor, their eyes never leaving the other. As the song finished Atemu led Yugi to a long table that was set with chairs and food.

Yugi sat down along side of him as everyone else sat down in the seats along the table. Atemu stood up and Yugi up at him as he started to speak.

"For a long time we have been unable to live out our lives normally thanks to a mistake I made many years ago. I have now learned from my mistake thanks to Yugi and we are now free from the curse I unwillingly put upon us. I am sorry for that but now let's celebrate our new freedom."

Cheers were heard from the servants along the table. There were over 100 servants at the palace and all were now cheering before everyone started eating and celebrating. After the dinner there was more dancing till late in the evening before everyone headed off to bed leaving the mess to be cleaned up the next day.

Atemu led Yugi towards his chamber where Yugi was now hopefully going to stay. Yugi yawned softly as they made their way up the long flight of stairs. Atemu chuckled at the blush that spread across Yugi's face.

"You tired my love?"

"Yes a little."

"Well we better get up to the room so you can sleep."

"Um...O...K." Yugi replied a heavier blush spreading across his face.

When they arrived Yugi gasped at what he saw. The drapes in the room were still ruined but where crimson in colour along with the drapes that hung around the bed. Yugi could just imagine what the room would look like when it was all fixed up and lovely. The bed had what looked like clean black bed sheets on it and the room seemed to have been recently cleaned. Yugi looked back to Atemu who had taken off the jacket leaving him in only the white dress shirt and black pants.

"I know it doesn't look very nice at the moment because I had destroyed them all when I was first put under the spell, but it will be fixed up later."

"I know that." Yugi then yawned again and the blush came back.

"Come on sleepy." Atemu chuckled leading Yugi towards the bed.

Yugi sat down feeling the silk sheets under his hand. Atemu sat down beside Yugi and tilted his head up and leaned in kissing him gently. Yugi pushed back and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing back. Atemu slowly led Yugi back towards the middle of the bed before gently laying him down. Atemu laid his body over Yugi's and he felt Yugi's hand unwrap from his neck and travel down and wrap around his back.

Pulling back for air Yugi blushed and was panting along with Atemu. Atemu sat up on Yugi's hips and started to unbutton his shirt. Yugi's hand flew and grabbed his. Atemu didn't let go but looked to Yugi's face and saw that he was a bit fearful.

"Yugi?"

"Atemu lay with me for a minute."

Atemu complied and let go of Yugi's shirt and lay beside him pulling the small boy to him. Yugi curled up and clutched his shirt and had his head bowed.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want that Atemu I do..."

"But?"

"But I'm still overly thin and it's not pretty."

"Yugi I can't say your beauty isn't what makes me love you cause its part of it. But it doesn't matter how your body looks, I love you. It won't put me off loving you."

Yugi sniffed and hugged himself tightly to Atemu. Atemu wrapped the small boy in his arms and rolled onto his back leaving Yugi on top of him. Yugi looked up at him and leaned forward and kissed him while his hands unbuttoned his dress shirt. Yugi broke off the kiss and trailed kisses down his neck and to his chest. His hand pushed the shirt away a little as he went still leaving the shirt on halfway concealing part of his chest. Yugi stopped when he made his way to his stomach and looked at Atemu who was panting a little before and smirk made its way to his face.

Yugi suddenly found he was on the bottom and Atemu sitting on his hips again, shirt gone, and he leaned down and started to suck and kiss at Yugi's neck while his hands went to Yugi's shirt. Yugi gasped and moaned softly at what he was doing and didn't realise what was happening with his shirt. Atemu got it completely undone and pushed it off Yugi's stomach and chest and his hands felt their way back up before he stopped his attack to Yugi's neck and instead trailed down to his chest. Yugi gasped as suddenly one of his nipples were taken into Atemu's mouth and sucked on till it harden before he went across to the other, Atemu working Yugi's shirt and then his own pants off.

Yugi's hands were fisted in the bed sheets as he lay there moaning the whole time. Atemu pulled back after he reached Yugi's stomach and he sat up on his hips looking down at Yugi. He had seen a small change from since he'd first met the boy. He'd put on a little weight since he'd been with him and he was happy for that.

"Yugi do you want to continue?"

Yugi nodded and still lay there trying to regain some air. Atemu smirked and fiddled with the button and zip on his pants before he rid Yugi of his pants and both gasped. Atemu because he expected to find boxers or something else covering his prize from him and Yugi cause of the cool air that met his aroused cock.

"Yugi never thought you wouldn't wear anything under your pants."

"I couldn't with those pants, it'd show." Yugi said with a very heavy blush.

Atemu smirked and leaned down to his ear. "I like it."

Yugi blushed even more than possible and Atemu leaned down and sat at Yugi's feet and slowly kissed his way up his legs, Yugi blushing the whole time and moaned as soon as Atemu got to his thigh. Atemu by passed Yugi's cock and went down the other leg and watched as Yugi whined in annoyance. Atemu chuckled before putting his leg down having reached his foot before leaning forward quickly, catching Yugi off guard, and took his cock straight into his mouth and taking it all in. Yugi screamed loudly at the sudden warm around his cock and unconsciously bucked his hips wanting more. Atemu held Yugi's hips down and started to suck on Yugi's cock. Yugi was continuously moaning as Atemu's mouth wrapped him in pleasure. His hands were gripped in the silk sheets. Atemu let out a chuckle as he looked up at Yugi seeing his eyes shut tightly. This was Yugi's undoing as he screamed as he released his seed into Atemu's mouth who happily drank it up.

Yugi lay there panting harshly; thin line of sweet was covering his body. Atemu chuckled, licking his lips and leaning up over Yugi and kissed him gently on the lips, his tongue slipping in between his lips and stroking his tongue with his own. Yugi's arms wrapping in his hair. Atemu pulled back and looked down at Yugi who was smiling at him.

"You want continue?"

"Yes Atemu. Take me please."

Atemu smiled down at him. Atemu leaned over and pulled open a draw at the bedside table and pulled out a jar of oil. Atemu removed the lid and coated three fingers in it and turned back to Yugi placing the jar on the table. Yugi turned to him and Yugi spread his legs open for Atemu, a blush dusting his face. Atemu chuckled and settled between his legs and leaned over and kissed him gently as he slipped a finger past the protective ring of muscle. Yugi squirmed slightly before kissing him back as Atemu pushed his finger in and out till he relaxed. As Yugi did he slipped his second finger in and Yugi whimpered in the kiss and Atemu pulled back and held his hand still.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You sure?"

Yugi nodded and pulled him down and kissed him again. Atemu gently started stretching Yugi's entrance with his fingers before Yugi relaxed again and add a third causing Yugi to pull away crying out in pain. Atemu placed kisses over Yugi's face, keeping his hand still as Yugi tried to relax. Yugi whimpered slightly and slowly the pain disappeared and his muscles relaxed around Atemu's fingers. Atemu again gently stretched Yugi while he still rained kisses over his face causing Yugi to giggle.

Atemu pulled his fingers out when he deemed Yugi prepared enough and Yugi whined suddenly feeling empty and cold. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead and took the jar in hand and lathered up his cock and threw the bottle behind him somewhere and moved closer to Yugi and pulled him up to sit him in his lap. Yugi smiled and kissed his lips chastely before biting his lip.

"Yugi you sure you want to continue?"

"Yeah."

"Wrap your legs around my waist than."

Yugi nodded and locked his legs behind Atemu and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Atemu took hold of Yugi's hips and positioned them both so that it he was positioned at Yugi's entrance. Atemu slowly lowered Yugi onto his cock. Yugi gasped as it pushed past his protective ring of muscle and into his passage causing more pain than the fingers had. Yugi bit his lip hard as Atemu pushed in all the way, not letting out any sound till he stopped. As soon as Atemu stopped Yugi let out a soft sob and burying his face in Atemu's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Yugi..." Atemu pulled Yugi back and looked at him. "Oh Yugi, you should have said something if it hurt too much."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Yugi smiled, nodded and leaned forward and kissed him of the lips. Atemu opened his mouth and let Yugi in while one hand rubbed Yugi's and the other cupped his face in one and stroking his cheek. Pulling back Yugi moved his hips slightly and looked to Atemu and nodded. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi as he laid him back on the bed his hand resting on either side of Yugi's head. Atemu pulled back and looked down at Yugi as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in again causing Yugi to gasp softly. Atemu smiled and continued at the same pace as Yugi moaned.

"Oh gods Atemu...please harder...faster."

"You...sure..."

"Yes! Please... gods..." Yugi moaned.

Atemu smirked down at him and complied with his request. Atemu pulled out and thrusted back in harder and faster. Yugi moaned loudly and his hands were gripping the sheets. Atemu smirked and continued to thrust in harder and faster and eventually Yugi was screaming in pleasure. Atemu was groaning at the pleasure that was going through him and he reached down between their two bodies and grasped Yugi's erection and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Yugi's scream caught in his throat when Atemu did this and he didn't know if he could hold it in anymore.

"Come on, cum with me Yugi."

Yugi moaned and screamed as Atemu continued to thrust and pump him. Yugi couldn't hold it anymore and came with a scream of Atemu's name. His seed spilling into Atemu's hand and onto both their stomachs. Yugi clamped down around Atemu's cock causing him to thrust in quicker and harder before he came crying out Yugi's name and his seed spilling into Yugi's passage.

Atemu panted and leaned down and shakily lapped at the essence on Yugi's stomach before collapsing on top of him. Yugi sighed softly and wrapped his arms around him as he tried to come down from his high.

Atemu came back quicker than Yugi and he pulled out of Yugi body pulling a very soft whine from him. Atemu pulled the covers up the bed and lay down beside Yugi and pulled him into his arms. Yugi cuddled up in his arms before he leaned up and kissed him gently before cuddling back down in his arms.

"That was...amazing."

"Glad you think so." Atemu chuckled. "I love you."

Yugi looked up at him smiling brightly. "I love you too."

"Go to sleep love."

Yugi smiled and relaxed in Atemu's arms and fell asleep and Atemu shortly after. After that night things went smoothly. Leaving a happy ending where Atemu and Yugi got married and lived happily in the castle.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please review.

If you want to read the lemon its on adultfanfiction . net under the same username.


End file.
